The Taiyoukai of Mars
by TaiyoukaiMars
Summary: Rei is visiting her cousin in Japan, when she winds up being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru as a ransom for the Tetsaiga. Will the demon lord get more than he bargained for from the feisty Rei Hino? SR
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved to them.  
**  
Rei Hino sighed as she got off the train. Her ebony hair dancing with the wind as the sun shone down on it making her natural purple highlights shine. She looked around for any sign of her cousin whom she would be spending her whole summer with. Of course, the scouts didn't like it one bit. Rei smiled remembering the meeting they had just the day before.

**_ Rei smiled at all of the scouts and Darien as she told them her news.  
"But Rei, you can't be happy about this. Are you?" asked her whiney friend Serena. Rei smiled at her meatball headed friend and gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry Serena. I might not like it, but I have to go. I promised my Grandpa I would. But, I do need you guys to look after him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," said Rei. Serena shrieked.  
"Eeew Rei. I don't want to watch over your freaky Grandpa. He looks at me funny." At this, Serena scrunched up her nose causing everyone to laugh_.**

Rei smiled even brighter and went looking for her cousin.

Meanwhile, Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs her favorite word.

"SIT!" Inuyasha immediately slammed face first into the hard soil. Kagome took this opportunity to jump into the well, leaving Sengoku Jidai behind. As soon as she climbed out of the well into her time, she rushed into the house and was dismayed to see her cousin talking kindly to her mother. Clearing her throat, Kagome stepped cautiously into the room. Both pairs of eyes were quickly reverted to her . Her cousin, Rei got up and gave her a friendly hug.

"Kagome, honey, why don't you take Rei upstairs and show her your room. I'm sure she'll love to see it," suggested Kagome's mother. She nodded and led Rei upstairs to her room. Once her door was closed, she quickly spun around and apologized.

"Rei, I am so sorry for not picking you up. I was out with a friend, and when I told him I had to go, he wouldn't let me. I'm so,so,so sorry," mumbled Kagome.

Rei nodded her forgiveness. Just as Rei was about to say something, her Aunt Higurashi called Kagome down. Kagome gave Rei an apologetic smile and ran downstairs. Rei began to unpack her things. When she was done, she found that she was extremely tired. Yawning, she lay on Kagome's fluffy bed and fell asleep.

She was so sleepy that she didn't notice when someone crept in through the window. She was in such a deep slumber that she didn't notice that she was being lifted off the bed and carried from the room. What she did notice was the blue lights as she was taken down the Bone Eater's Well. When she was taken out of the well, she kicked the person who had her in his arms. He, Inuyasha, dropped her immediately and began to rub his shin where she so ruthlessly kicked him. Just as he was about to cuss, he heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind him.

"INUYASHA! You baka! You brought my cousin here. Not me, honestly, can you tell the difference between us? We don't look the remotest bit alike. You are such an idiot. _**SIT**_!" exclaimed Kagome.

Upon saying the "S" word, Inuyasha was immediately sent face first into the earth. Muttering inaudible curses, he ate dirt, so to speak. Kagome rushed to her cousin and looked her over, making certain she was all right. Kagome was just about to explain things to her cousin when she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Half-breed! Give me the tetseiga!" exclaimed the taiyoukai of the west, Sesshoumaru. Kagome groaned, Inuyasha cursed his bad luck, and Rei looked at all of the different characters in bewilderment. She was about to demand to know what was going on when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and the coldness of steel against her throat. She automatically tensed and felt something-warm trickle down her throat. Whoever was holding her wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Inuyasha, give me the sword or your mate-", Seeshoumaru was interrupted by Rei's indignant snort.

"Mate? Me, with that pompous ass? I don't even know him. Don't insult me that way," said Rei.

Sesshoumaru whirled Rei around to face him. For the first time since coming into the clearing, Sesshoumaru noticed that there were two girls who looked like Inuyasha's wench. So, doing the only logical thing that came to his mind, he tightened his grip on Rei and leapt into the air.

"Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Bring her back!" Inuyasha yelled at the retreating form of his brother. He gave an exasperated sigh and turned to Kagome who had tears in her eyes. The tears were replaced by a hard glint that Inuyasha had never seen in her eyes before. He was truly scared.

"Inuyasha, don't let anything happen to my cousin or I will skin you with a spoon. Got that?" asked Kagome as she took a step closer to the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time keeping this wild girl in his arms from moving. So, he landed a few hours away from his castle in the west and roughly deposited his hostage on the ground. She scampered away from him and immediately took a fighting stance. As much as he hated to admit it, she was pretty amusing, thinking she could take on him, a full-blooded youkai, and lord of the western lands. The idea, alone, to him was amusing.  
  
Naturally, since he wasn't expecting anything, he was quite surprised when she pulled out a strange looking device from nowhere. It also surprised him to some degree was when she called out a phrase and fire surrounded her entire body, transforming her into something else. When the flames cleared, the girl he kidnapped was no longer the same person.

She was dressed in a skintight bodysuit, and a short red skirt. There were two purple bows on her new outfit, her fuku. One was on the front of her bodysuit with a red gem in the middle. The other was on her skirt, in the back. She had on jewelry; a choker with a symbol hanging down from it and a pair of red stars in her ears. To complete the outfit, there was a pair of red pumps on her feet. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a completely annoyed look.

"Look here, buster. I don't know whom you are, where I am, or anything. But, I do know that I will not tolerate being kidnapped by some weird dude. So, in the name of, Mars, I will punish you. "

So saying, Rei took a brand new fighting stance, prepared to attack. Sesshoumaru was amused, but he was finding her stubbornness quite annoying. So, in the blink of an eye, he was standing behind a surprised Sailor Mars. Using the fumes from his poison, he knocked her unconscious. Slinging her over his shoulder, he began the trek once more to the Western Lands.

When the Taiyoukai of the West arrived at his castle, his toad servant, Jaken, wringing his clammy hands at the front door, met him. Landing smoothly, he brushed past Jaken and into the castle. His long, determined strides soon led him to the part of the castle that he marked as his wing. Only Rin was allowed to stay there. He opened the door to the room that was right next to his, on the right. On the other side of his room was his surrogate daughter, Rin's, room. He placed Rei down on a comfortable looking bed that was to be her new home. He felt more secure knowing that her room was right next to his, giving her no possible chance of escape. She was, after all, his prisoner. When he made sure she couldn't escape, he left the room, and almost tripped over Jaken. The foolhardy toad was mumbling incomprehensible nothings. Finally, he kicked the toad, making him hit the wall.

"This Sesshoumaru does not take to having to stoop to your level to understand what you are saying. Now, what are you babbling about?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking down at his servant with obvious distaste.

Gasping for breath, the toad youkai led his master to the room of Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. When Sesshoumaru walked into Rin's room, his nose was assaulted by various pungent odors. The one that stood out the most was the smell of a human illness. Sesshoumaru almost got sick himself.

He immediately left Rin's room and went to the room that was currently occupied by Rei. Giving himself leave to enter her room, he grabbed her slumbering form and began to roughly shake her awake. When she was awake, she almost slapped him for invading her personal space. But, something held her back. She was just about to ask where she was when Sesshoumaru dragged her from her room to Rin's room.

Rei instantly left Sesshoumaru's grasp and sat at the side of Rin's bed. She placed a hand on the little girl's forehead, and to her dismay, Rin was feverish. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she asked,

"Do you have any hot towels, heavy blankets, and some cool towels?" Sesshoumaru nodded, and sent Jaken off to fetch the items.

When the toad returned, Sesshoumaru snatched the items from his hands and gave them to Rei. She began to apply the hot towels all over Rin's feverish body, and wrapped her in the heavy blankets. After a few hours, the worse of the mysterious ailment was gone. So, Rei took the heavy blankets and the hot towels off of Rin's small frame, and then placed a cold towel on her forehead to cool the girl's fever down. When Rei was certain no one was looking, she brushed a stray strand of the tyke's ebony hair behind her ear, and began to sing her a lullaby. It was the one her mother sang to her before she died.

_** "I pray you will be my eyes "  
"And watch her where she goes "  
"And help her to be wise "  
"Help me to let go "  
"Every mother's prayer "  
"Every child knows "  
"Lead her to a place "  
"Guide her to a place "  
"Give her faith so she'llbe safe "  
"Lead her to a place "  
"Guide her with your grace "  
"To a place "  
"Where she'll be "  
"Safe ".**_

Rei had completed the lullaby and smiled as Rin's grip on her hand tightened.

When Sesshoumaru came to Rin's room to check on her, her was surprised to find that that girl, Rei, was still in there. He was about to go and get her when the beautiful soft voice of the young woman met his ears. So, he decided he would hear what she was singing and was quite surprised to hear her singing a lullaby to his sleeping daughter.

As Rei finished the lullaby, Sesshoumaru pushed the door open and found that she had fallen asleep curled next to Rin. So, holding his plans off until the next morning, he let the two humans be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not going to repeat this for every chapter, but, here it goes. I do not

own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. They each belong to their creators, respectively. I

would also like to point out that the song I used is not mine. I kind of borrowed it from

The Quest for Camelot, and, so, it is not mine. I do not own it. I just realized that I did

not disclaim (is that a word?) that song. I would also like to apologize for taking this

long to update my story. I don't want to make excuses, so, we'll just say that I was

extremely lazy and inconsiderate. I also want to mention that Love's Traveling Ways is

on a hiatus. I'm so sorry everyone. But, now, back to the action of the story!

Sunlight filtered through the room's windows as the new day begun. Everything in this

particular room was nice and peaceful and calm. Shortly after Rei had sung Rin to

sleep the night before, she, too, had fallen asleep, watching over the young girl. Rei

wanted to make sure the fever didn't come back. So, she somehow wound up in Rin's

bed, with Rin curled against her stomach, like a baby in a fetal position with its mother.

The two humans slept peacefully, oblivious to their surroundings. Naturally, then, it is

not surprising that when Jaken, the nasty toad demon that he was, came barging into

the room, neither human awoke. It was only when Jaken used his staff to whack Rei

across the head, did all hell break loose.

Rei sprang out of the bed, feeling a pounding headache begin to form. Something hit

her head…if only she could figure out what it was. Rei's amethyst eyes swept the

room, looking for her assailant. Rei narrowed her eyes dangerously when she

spotted Jaken. She was seriously trying to stop herself from murdering the demon

in the little girl's room, so, she settled on glaring at Jaken menacingly.

" What, in the name of Ares, do you think you're doing?" she growled at him.

Jaken glared back at her, oblivious to the looming threat in Rei's eyes.

"Do not speak to **_me_** in such a way, insolent human wench!" he exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" questioned Rei, taking a step closer to Jaken. He was

about to answer her question when a new voice joined the conversation.

"Who are you?" asked the new voice. Rei spun on her heel and saw that the girl she

tended to the night before was alright. The girl was small…around 8 or 9 years old.

She had black hair and amazing blue eyes that shone with innocence. The girl reminded

Rei of herself…at a much younger age.

" My name is Rei. Hino Rei, and I am …uh…new to this castle. Your lord…" Rei

trailed off as she realized that she didn't know the name of the insufferable demon that

brought her there.

" Lord Sesshoumaru? He brought you here? Oh, Rin is so happy. Now Rin has

someone to play with. Rin's name is Rin, Lady Rei," said Rin, in a rushed voice.

Rei couldn't help but to smile at how energetic the young girl was.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Rei, bowing to Rin. Rin giggled and pulled Rei

to her feet.

"You're silly. Rin likes that. We must find Lord Sesshoumaru now. Rin knows where

he will be!" exclaimed Rin. She grabbed Rei's hand and rushed out the door. The two

left Jaken wondering what had just taken place. It took him a few seconds to realize

that he was interrupted while telling Rei off. He huffed in indignation as he stomped

his foot on the floor.

"Rin!" he yelled, chasing after Rin and Rei.

Rin led Rei through a series of hallways. She turned left, she turned right, right again,

and then left. Pretty soon, Rei was becoming a little disoriented. She could not

understand how someone so young could know how to navigate the gigantic fortress

of a home. After what seemed to Rei to be a million twists and turns, Rin finally

stopped at two grand double doors. The doors seemed to be used often and were

very well furnished, so, Rei could only guess at what they were used for or led to.

Rin, however, seemed to know exactly where she was, what the doors led to, and

where to find her "father." Rei watched as Rin knocked on the doors. It wasn't long

before the door was opened by servants of the castle.

Now, Rei could tell that the room behind the doors was a dining hall. There were three

tables spread throughout the hall. Two were of the same length, and close to the doors.

It seemed as if these two were just places for extra people to sit. The third table was

the farthest back and appeared to be elevated a bit above the other tables. This table

was also shorter in length and appeared to be used for more important and influential

guests.Sitting at the head of this table was Sesshoumaru. Rei saw him glance up at her

and Rin and was about to tell him off , when Rin began to skip to his side.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, bowing before Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning, Rin. I take it that you feel well this morning?" he asked. Rin nodded

her head.

"This nice woman, Lady Rei, healed me, I know she did. Do you think she's magic?

Are you magic, Lady Rei?" asked Rin. Just as Rei opened her mouth to answer her,

Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Rin, I do believe it is time for breakfast. Sit," he commanded quietly. Rin complied,

pointing to the seat on the other side of Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Rei, you can sit there," she innocently suggested. Unable to say no to the smiling

face in front of her, Rei sat down.

I would like to apologize for the way this story looks...my computer is having issues right now. So, do you like it, hate it, I need to know. Love's Traveling Ways and The Demon's Miko are on hiatus at the moment. I need time to organize my thoughts and stuff, but, hopefully you liked this much awaited chapter. Thank you for all of your support.

Mars


End file.
